


Of Criminals, Chaos, and Corruption

by flo_4tesq, whinylittlepricklets



Category: Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-07-14
Updated: 2015-07-21
Packaged: 2018-04-09 09:26:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,878
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4343192
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flo_4tesq/pseuds/flo_4tesq, https://archiveofourown.org/users/whinylittlepricklets/pseuds/whinylittlepricklets
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>All his life, Sebastian Moran had been told to throw away the thoughts of being transgender until he meets the mysterious Jim Moriarty who soothes his soul and gives him everything he could've wanted, a job, a life, and the body he wants to be in. All he has to do is survive the life, lies, and love of Jim Moriarty.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. White Walls

Everything was white.

  


Not like heaven, but wedding white. Bridal white. White tablecloths, white cups, white walls.

  


Jamie took a deep breath and looked in the mirror one final time as he adjusted his coat and slicked back his hair for the tenth time. He looked at his chest and couldn't help but smile at the flatness of it all. It had been years since he had fully transitioned but it never ceased to make him happy. And now, he had fallen in love, was getting married as a man, and his parents were here.

  


"Nervous?" A voice called from behind him.

  


"Very," he replied.

  


"Oh, don't worry, it'll be great!" A woman whose name he didn't quite know came up behind him and straightened out his coat. "Congratulations, you two make a great couple."

  


"Th-thanks,” he stuttered. She smiled and walked off, flashing a thumbs off in his direction.

  


He stood at the altar, as the opening notes to the bridal march started to play, there was someone coming up the aisle, someone with dark hair- no not dark hair- gray hair and a sneering face, red with anger, fists clenched.

  


"JAMIE, I DID NOT RAISE YOU LIKE THIS," his father screamed at him. "YOU ARE A GIRL, ENOUGH OF THIS NONSENSE. THIS IS DISGUSTING AND I WON'T TOLERATE SUCH A DISTURBING NOTION IN MY HOUSEHOLD. TRANSGENDER, MY ARSE."

  


All the people sitting and watching the wedding slowly morphed into Sebastian's father and screamed along with him, fists clenched, throwing things, calling him the most horrible of things as everything went to hell.

  


And then he woke up.

  


* * *

  


Everything was white again. Not like heaven, not like a wedding, but a medical type of white. Hospital white. White name tags, white chairs, white walls.  


  


Jamie fidgeted in his chair, averting the gaze of all the other people surrounding him. This place was literal hell. Sure, there wasn't any fire or demons but the doctors and therapists had sent him sympathetic looks from the second he had walked into the building and some of them even commented on "what a pretty girl" he was and really, what was the difference?

  


He tuned out of the conversation the group leader was discussing. Something about "praying the gay away" or that kind of nonsense. The group session was supposed to last only two hours but it was horrid enough to have been two weeks. Finally, finally, finally the session ended with a prayer and a snide remark about how "the body you were born in was the correct one." Jamie quickly rose to his feet and burst out the door, heading to where he thought was the back of the building; he was in no hurry to go home or talk to his family.

  


The sharp smell of smoke made Jamie turn around. There was a guy leaning against the wall with a cigarette in between his smirking lips. He had dark, slicked back hair and was wearing an outfit that hugged his every curve. His eyes met Jamie’s and he grinned.

  


"Can I help you with something?" He drawled. His voice had a sweet lilt to it, Irish perhaps. Jamie swallowed nervously.

  


“Uh, no. I’m-uh-Jamie , by the way.”

  


“You don’t seem very sure of that. Come on, tell me what you really want to be called.”

  


“Uh... Never really thought about it before, if I’m being honest.”

  


“Bastian,” The stranger said suddenly. “It means venerable.”

  


“Sebastian? As in Sebastian from Twelfth Night?”

  


“ _Bastian,_ you half-deaf theatre nerd. But that works too. Anyway, Jim Moriarty.” He waved once at him. “Hi!” He exhaled, sighing, and made eye contact. “Want a smoke?”

  


“My parents will kill me.”

  


“So?” He laughed. “Come on, what are they going to do? Send you away to therapy?” He winked once at Sebastian and smirked. His eyes were an unnerving shade of brown, one that seemed to bore into his soul. Sebastian sighed, not even trying to retaliate as he held out his hand for a cigarette. Jim pulled one out of coat pocket, quickly lit it and handed it over. “So… What are you in this hellhole for?”

  


“What aren’t I in for?” He retorted. Moriarty blew out a final ring of smoke and then threw the cigarette to the ground.

  


“Good answer,” he said as he extinguished it by smashing his foot on it. “But tell me.”

  


“I’m here because I want to have a dick” Jim chuckled at that.

  


“It’s not that great, believe me.” he answered “But if you really want one so bad you can have mine.” He winked.

  


“What are you here for then? You trans too?” Sebastian asked.

  


“Nah, I’m just gay. Mummy and daddy wanted their perfect little boy to be with darling girls so they sent me here to fix that. What they don’t know is that thanks to them, I already have three dates this weekend,” Jim grinned mischievously and looked Sebastian up and down. “Would you like to make it four?” Sebastian opened his mouth to respond, cut off by the sound of a car honking behind him. He cupped his mouth over the smoking cigarette still hanging in his mouth and casually started to look over his shoulder before Jim said, “Don’t. I’ll tell you what it is. Honda. Silver. Dented door on the right passenger side.”

  


“Shit, that’s me,” Sebastian swore as he quickly spat out his cigarette and covered it with his tennis shoe. Jim pressed something into his hand and brushed past him.

  


“Goodbye until tomorrow, Jamie. I’ll be praying for you,” Jim called over in a silvery voice. He winked quickly, a small enough move that only Sebastian would’ve been able to seen it.

  


“Same for you, Jim,” he called back as he pulled open the car door and slid inside. As the car drove away from Jim, Sebastian couldn’t help but stare back at him.

  
_Who **was** he?_   



	2. Breaking In

Sebastian grabbed his chopped blond hair and stuffed it into a hat. _I need a proper haircut,_ he muttered to himself. He grabbed his pack, slung it over his back before being swallowed up into the still night. He ran, breathing in the cool night air, the sky twinkling up above with stars. Six blocks later, he arrived at the local pharmacy. Sebastian paused, taking a quick moment to catch his breath before leaping up and grabbed onto the cracks in the bricks. He quickly scaled the old brick walls and grabbed onto the second story window. He carefully leaned on the small ledge and pulled on the window. He gritted his teeth and pulled out his trusty pocketknife, forcing it to open. It squeaked much too loudly for his liking as he slowly lifted it open enough to squeeze his body through it. Slowly, he slid his head in, then the rest of his body and collapsed onto the ground. He bit into his arm to muffle the gasp of pain and then started to head for what he needed. It was all just routine though, this being his fifteenth break-in and he therefore had a good idea of where the precious testosterone was stored. There was a loud clack of metal on metal and he spun around, knife in hand.

Silence.

 _It’s probably nothing, just get the stuff and get out of here!_ He thrust his his hand out to grab the meds and instead of the cool bottle, his hand connected with flesh. A human hand, to be exact. A flashlight loudly clicked on and a bright light was flashed into his face.

“Who the fuck are you and what are you doing here?” A silky voice said. Sebastian squeezed his eyes shut and tried to push the flashlight out of his face.

“I’m Sebastian and what aren’t I doing here?” The flashlight clattered to the floor and a figure was illuminated in the light as it bent down to pick it up. Wait a second… He recognized that face. And that voice… Could it be? “Wait, Jim, is that you?”

“And how is it that you know my name?”

“We-um- we met a couple years ago. At this therapy thing.”

“Oh my god, you’re that scrawny little kid who wanted a dick, aren’t you?” He chucked. “I wouldn’t have recognized you, you look great. That testosterone really does the trick, now doesn’t it?”

“Yeah… Well, it was nice seeing you even under these circumstances.” He reached out for the testosterone and was shoved to the side.

“Not so fast there, Bastian. I’m afraid I need this. But uh… I can hook you up with some if you need it.” He reached into his front coat pocket and pulled out a crudely made business card and handed it to him. “Call me.” He smiled, his lips curling around an imaginary cigarette. He reached into his coat pocket again and pulled out a small pistol and pointed it up to the ceiling.

“Wait, what are you-” BAM! A ray of moonlight shone down on the two through the small hole now in the roof.

“Best get out while you still can. The police will be alerted soon. Gunshots aren’t taken lightly in this part of town.” Jim threw his head back and laughed, disappearing back into the shadows with his pistol and the testosterone. Sebastian bit back a few choice words as he stared into the darkness Jim had faded into. He shook his head angrily and felt some cement or something fall off of it. Right, he needed to get out of here and now. Sebastian ran back over to the wall and scrabbled up it, letting gravity push him back to the ground after he was on the other side of the window. He could’ve sworn he heard sirens approaching as he set out on a sprint back home.

He was breathless, ready to collapse when he finally was back in his room. His childhood room. Broke and unable to find a job due to to the dysphoria and lack of self of confidence he had, he was resigned to living at home with his parents who refused to let him get the things he needed to transition. And now... Sebastian clenched a fist as he thought of Jim disappearing with the testosterone. Bloody hell, was that guy ever a prick.

He sighed, his head going fuzzy from exhaustion as the adrenaline he’d gotten from outrunning the police had all but vanished. He would have to call him... Tomorrow...

* * *

 

“I wasn’t expecting you to call.”

“Yeah, well, I did. Now give me the meds you pricklet.” Jim laughed, drowning the phone speaker in static and melody.

“Did you just call me a pricklet? That’s not even a word, my dear Sebastian.” “It is now,” Sebastian replied, the corner of his mouth twitching as he forced himself not to smile.

“How about we meet up for coffee and talk? Wait- scratch that. Coffee isn’t really my thing. How about we meet up for a smoke, that’ll work better for the both of us.”

“Whatever will get me the bloody meds you stole from me.”

“Meet me at the alley on Smithfield, 4pm. I’ll be waiting, Sebby.”

“Don’t fucking call me that you-” But Jim had already hung up.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Criticism is greatly appreciated! This is the first fanfiction I've ever written/posted so any suggestions or anything would be awesome, thanks!


End file.
